Their Story
by cherrymfzb
Summary: JulieDean Fic. Just a story i'm writing about Julie and Dean getting together. Might take awhile for it to happen, but it'll get there. Rating just to be safe, probably PG right now.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks or anything to them. Just a poor college student who lets her mind wander too much.  
Feedback: Greatly Appreciated!

  
  
"Gaffney, I need to see you in my office after you get showered and changed." Coach Orion called out as the ducks trudged off the ice after practice. All the Ducks turned and looked at Julie.  
"Ohh, the catlady, getting in trouble."   
"shut-up Averman," Julie said as she pushed past him. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind. She had no idea why Coach Orion could want to see her. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. She went into the girls locker room where she was soon joined by her teammate Connie Moreau.   
"Julie, what do you think coach wants you for?" Connie asked.   
"I have no idea." Julie escaped Connie's questions by ducking into the shower. She let the hot water run over her tired, sore body. She was nervous. Coach Orion had always intimidated her. He wasn't near as caring as Coach Bombay had been. She quickly finished up and packed up her stuff before Connie could as her any more questions.   
Julie timidly knocked on Orion's door. "Come in." He barked without looking up from his desk. "Take a seat." Julie put her bag on the ground and sat down.   
"Hi coach. What can I do for you?"  
Coach Orion looked up from his desk and gave Julie the once over. "Julie, you're aware of the standards we set for the athlete's here at Eden Hall?" Julie nodded her head in agreement. She had no idea where this was going. As far as she knew she had all A's. "Well it has come to my attention that one of our players is in danger of failing. I would like you to tutor him and bring his average up to a B." Julie breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn't what she was expecting.   
"Sure coach, who is it? Russ? Averman?" Orion shook his head.  
"Portman." Julie's eyes went wide. Out of everyone on the team, Portman was the one she knew the least. In fact none of them really knew him except for Fulton. The most time she and Portman had ever spent together was during the Junior Goodwill Games when they were both kicked out of the Iceland game.   
"Yes Portman. His parents and I are worried about his grades. Now you'll be compensated for your time. I know you need the money." It was true. Julie was probably one of the poorer of the Ducks. Both Bombay and Orion knew this and tried to help her out as much as they could. That was part of the reason Julie studied so hard. If she lost her scholarship she'd have to move back home and risk her chances of getting into a good college.   
"Now they'll be paying you fifteen dollars an hour for about two hours a day. Is that alright with you?" Julie nodded her head. Ten hours a week times fifteen dollars an hour was one-hundred fifty dollars a week. That would help her out a lot.  
"I'll do it coach. And thanks for asking me. I really appreciate it."  
"I knew you would Julie. And another thing I know you'll do a good job." Julie smiled. She knew she could as well. "Why don't you write your schedule down and I'll talk to Portman and arrange a schedule." Julie hurriedly scribbled down her schedule and handed it to Orion. She then profusely thanked him and rushed out the office. Before she left Orion told her one thing, "Julie, let's try to keep this quiet. His parents don't want people to know he's being tutored." Julie nodded and then shut the office door.   
Orion smiled at the good job he'd done. He knew this would help Julie out. Bombay had told her about her family situation and made him promise to help her out whenever he could. What Orion didn't tell Julie was that Portman had specifically asked for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far, much appreciated! I loved it opening my mailbox this morning and finding I had some. So thanks again. And again, don't own the ducks or anything or anybody related to them. Sorry.  
  
"Come on Portman, don't make this more difficult than it already is." Julie groaned in frustration. It was their first day of tutoring and Portman was already having issues with it.  
  
"Julie. I'm tired and I don't feel like studying. You realize I could get good grades if I actually cared, but you see the thing is I don't." It was true, both students were tired. They had gotten up early for practice then gone to school all day, then gone back to practice and were now sitting in the library trying to go over Portman's geometry.  
  
"Look, I'm as tired as you are but we have to do this. Your parents are paying me good money to help you out and that's all I really want to do. I know you're not stupid and I never said you were. But can we PLEASE get back to the subject at hand?" Julie begged the bash brother.  
  
"Fine. But just because you asked so nicely." Portman retorted. At that moment in time though a few of the Eden Hall cheerleaders entered the library that caused Portman to lose all concentration he may have had. Julie let out a frustrated sigh and let her head fall into her book. "Jules, you know I think you're better than all of them, there's no need to get jealous." Portman smarted off. Julie just looked up to see him grinning face to face.  
  
"You're such a dork." She replied.  
  
"Like you're one to talk." He shot back. Next thing you knew the two busted out into a fit of giggles. "Maybe the library isn't the best place to do this."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Julie agreed. Portman than suggested they could go back to his room. He did after all have a single unlike Julie who had to share with some random girl she hardly knew. They quickly packed up their books and headed on their merry way towards Dean's room.  
  
The two walked in a comfortable silence the entire way there. Julie was thinking about how cool Dean actually was. She was kind of dreading the whole tutoring thing but all things considered thought everything was going all right. Dean himself was off in some dream world thinking about the up coming weekend. He had just started seeing this new girl Rachel and couldn't wait for the weekend to come.  
  
Once they got to Dean's room they settled onto the floor to pick up where they had left off. "You know I really do hate geometry." Julie stated while they worked on a problem.  
  
"I think everyone does."  
  
"Adam doesn't."  
  
"Well isn't Adam just peachy?" Julie rolled her eyes and went back to the problem. "I mean what is it with you two. I know you like him Julie, don't deny it." Julie just shook her head and tried to continue. "Come on Julie you can tell me. The way I see it we're going to be spending a lot of time together. We might as well be comfortable with each other."  
  
"Well, let's see. I'm dating Scooter and Adam is just my friend. Now back to our problem." The rest of their study time went on like this, Julie trying to get the problem done and Dean trying to get off track as much as possible. But at the end of the two hours they had gotten a few things accomplished. Dean was satiated with the amount of info he wanted to know about Julie and Julie was satiated with the amount of info she had relayed to Dean. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own em. They're not mine. AN: Hey I'm back. I didn't have any internet for um about 2 weeks. Yeah, it sucked. But anyways, thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I just wanted to get this posted before I left for work. Thanks again and reviews are always more than welcome.  
  
As time went on Julie and Dean became more and more comfortable with each other. They came to know one another's moods and so forth. Dean's grades became better and so did Julie's (if that's even possible). As practices became longer their studying was either cut short or pushed back late at night. It was their second year at Eden Hall and they had to keep performing to show their worth to everyone.  
  
One Thursday afternoon the pair was sitting around Dean's room not really studying. They had already studied a lot this week and didn't have much for Friday. So it was mainly goofing off and talking going on.  
  
"You know I was held back in middle school. That's why I'm a year older than all of you." Portman suddenly said out of the blue. Julie looked up from the book she was perusing.  
  
"Okay. That's certainly random." Portman continued.  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder why I'm a year older than you? Why I'm so much bigger and better looking? It's because in middle school I started not really doing any school work and skipping all the time and I got held back. That's why my parents arranged for a tutor. They didn't want it to happen again."  
  
"Yes." Julie nodded her head in agreement. This did explain a few things about Dean.  
  
"I really am smart. I just don't like to perform in school too much. Because then when I fail, I just end up disappointing people." Julie didn't know what to say. This was certainly quite a revelation coming from the big bash brother.  
  
Dean didn't normally open up to people like he was doing with Julie. But there was something about her that made him trust her without question. He knew she'd keep everything to herself. Unlike most of the Ducks who as soon as they got good gossip spread it around to the entire team. Many a things had gotten blown out of proportion because of the team's bad gossiping habit. He could tell that just like him, Julie had lots of secrets she wanted to keep to herself.  
  
"So Catlady, what's your big secret? You know quite a few of mine. Namely, I'm a rich boy just like Adam and I've gotten held back, what about you? What are your secrets? What makes you tick?" Julie just stared back into her book.  
  
"I don't have any secrets. My life is perfectly normal thank you very much." Dean did not find this answer suitable and pressed forward.  
  
"Come on we all have secrets. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." At this point Julie didn't know what else to do but collect her things and get out of the room. If there was one thing in her life she didn't like to discuss it was her life outside of the Mighty Ducks and Eden Hall.  
  
"Dean, I gotta go. I just remembered I'm meeting Scooter in 15 minutes for dinner. We can do the rest of the homework tomorrow." Julie picked her backpack up off the bed and left Dean's room before any more questions could be asked leaving a dumbfounded Dean Portman sitting there wondering what had just happened.  
  
The next day at school Julie was at her locker when Rachel, Dean's girlfriend approached her. Rachel studied with them from time to time and she and Julie had become friends. "Jules, what's up? Dean says you're mad at him or something."  
  
Julie looked at the girl. Since coming to Eden Hall, Rachel was the only other female besides Connie that she had allowed herself to be friends with. Julie didn't really like having females as friends that much. She found they were too catty and conniving. She didn't need that in her life and so avoided it as much as possible. "I'm not mad. He was just asking some stupid questions that I didn't to answer so I left. And besides that I had to go meet up with Scooter anyways."  
  
Julie shut her locker and the two started to walk towards class. "Alright, he was just worried you were mad at him. I thought I'd come and check it out. So how are things with you and Scooter anyways? Still going alright?" Julie nodded happy Rachel changed the subject. They kept discussing Scooter until they got to their respective classrooms and went their separate ways. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ducks dont belong to me. Property of Disney. Chapter 4  
  
A few weeks later Julie and Dean were back in Dean's room studying. Things had gotten relatively back to normal between the two of them. Dean knew now not to pry too much into Julie's personal life. Unless of course he wanted to be avoided for a few days. But he could tell something was off with her today. She seemed distracted and did not even notice the mistakes he purposely made on his homework.  
  
Dean was afraid to say anything to her for fear she'd shut him out, but he just couldn't help it. The best few weeks the two had become good friends and he'd grown to care for her immensely.  
  
"Julie," Dean started off tentatively. Julie lifted her head from the book she was reading. "Before you storm out of here mad at me, I just wanted to know if you're okay. You seem a little off today."  
  
Julie looked back at Dean and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Something had been bugging her lately and did not realize it was that obvious.  
  
"Am I that transparent Portman?" She tried to play if off.  
  
"No. I'm just an excellent judge of reading you. You know if you need to talk to anyone I'm here for you. Seriously Jules, I consider you one of my closest friends. I've always been intrigued by you. Ever since that Iceland game where you got kicked out. That was probably one of the coolest things ever, seriously."  
  
Julie laughed at the memory. That had been good times. Goodness knows it felt good hitting those two Iceland goons. She did not know exactly how to tell Dean what was bothering her. She didn't want to scare him away. That and she was not used to sharing things of this nature with people. But for some reason Julie decided to tell him what was going on. She took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Dean you have to promise not to tell anyone. You can't tell Fulton, you can't tell Rachel, nobody. You gotta swear to me." This was certainly an interesting but not too radical demand. Portman solemnly swore that he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Things are real bad back home. My family is falling apart and I don't know what to do any more. I mean they've always been bad, but nothing of this nature. I just don't know anymore." Dean looked at Julie. She looked so defeated and helpless. So he put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What do you mean they're bad? If you don't want to explain you don't have to?" Julie just shook her head.  
  
"No it's okay. I have to get this off my chest sometime. I just got a letter from my brother today, half-brother actually. Anyways, our dad just got sentenced to prison. Seems he robbed one too many convenience stores. I know it's wrong but it's not fair, my dad doesn't deserve this. He's a good person." Dean was shocked at the revelation. He had no idea of what to say and even if he did he didn't get the chance because Julie kept on talking.  
  
"He was only doing it for my mom. She's such a controlling person and my dad is so devoted to her. We used to joke that he'd go to prison for her and looks like it finally happened. She'll only notice that he's gone when she runs out of alcohol or drugs. Whichever one happens first." Julie cynically laughed at this point. "Things are just so fucked up right now."  
  
At this point Dean almost died of a heartattack. Never in his years of knowing Julie had he heard her swear. She just did not do it. And here she was swearing in front of him.  
  
"Jules, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault my mom's a crackwhore and my dad is weak. At least I got out. That's why I study so hard. I'll die before I have to go back to that place. Sleeping in a bed with another person, hearing your mom stumble around all night, never knowing when your next meal is going to be. It sucks. I hate it."  
  
Julie looked at Dean and knew she had just dropped a huge bombshell on him, but it felt good to have it off her chest. To know that someone else was there for her. Dean just kept holding her and rubbing her back. And it felt good to be comforted for once.  
  
"So I take it you're not going back to Maine for Thanksgiving next week?" He finally asked.  
  
Julie laughed again. "Yeah no. Orion invited me to go to his house because he knows what's going on, but I don't know I would just feel weird. And I think all of the other Ducks assume I'm going. I mean Ken, Dwayne and everyone else is. But I can't afford it and I'd rather avoid it."  
  
"Wanna come with me to Chicago? My parents won't mind. In fact I think they'd be excited to finally meet you. They have always expressed interest in the girl who's turning my grades around."  
  
"I don't want your pity Portman. I didn't tell you this for pity."  
  
"Jules believe me I know. Seriously, come home with me. I want you there. It'll be fun. Besides my mother would LOVE to have another female in the house. With my three brother, my dad, and I it kinda runs high on testosterone."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Just tell me you'll think about it. I would hate to know you're just sitting up here in this awful place doing homework or something equally nerdy." That elicited a real smile and laugh from Julie.  
  
"Thanks Dean. Good to know how much you love me."  
  
"Anytime. Let's skip studying tonight. How about we go get some ice cream or something. If we walk fast we can get to Amy's before it closes."  
  
"Sure." So the two picked up their books and put them aside. They headed out the door and Julie was happy. She hadn't felt like this in awhile. 


End file.
